


Made out of top-Tony stuff

by Cee_Jaii



Series: Starkbucks prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Team as Family, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee_Jaii/pseuds/Cee_Jaii
Summary: Fill for the prompt (from anon on Tumblr):"Alpha!Steve and Alpha!Bucky courting Omega!Tony - with jewelry and the whole nine yards"I wanted to proof read this again but I'm tired af, so you'll just have to live with any typos that are there. Also reading this will probably make me cringe. Sorry not sorry. Crossposted from starkbucks-prompts@tumblr.com. Give it a visit if you want to see all my recent work + maybe leave a prompt.Love y'all





	Made out of top-Tony stuff

Tony Stark wasn’t ashamed of being an Omega. On the contrary, he thrived on being one. Not only was being a Omega a good outlet –and excuse- to let out his more caring side, but it was also common knowledge that Omega’s had better instincts, which came very handy if you had to save the world from electrified yellow blobs of something every other weekend. And any asshole that overstepped his boundaries or assumed he could own Tony Stark was quickly reminded that he wasn’t only an Omega: he was also fucking Iron Man.

And even though Biology wasn’t really his forte, he still was a prodigy. So that meant that he knew that Omega’s just were different than Alpha’s and Beta’s, biologically speaking. That, however, didn’t mean that Omega’s were lesser than them. Tony wasn’t stupid. He knew that he had it easy as an Omega, with a rich father, a supporting mother and enough influence that most people didn’t even dare to breathe wrong at him. There were enough Omega’s who had it a tough time surviving in this world that was still preliminary run by Alpha’s. The rape and abuse statistics of Omega’s were astounding, and Tony was going to change that. Or at least he was going to lay the ground for the brilliant Omega’s who were going to change it in another lifetime.

But still, being an Omega wasn’t bad, Tony was proud of who he was. At least, in the biological aspect. And the Avengers made it very easy to do exactly that. They supported him relentlessly, and the one time in the beginning, when Fury wanted to have him benched because this was “delicate, gory work not suitable for Omega’s” he almost had a mutiny on his hands. Tony found it hilarious; Fury not so much.

So, long story short, being an Omega was kinda fun. Being Tony however wasn’t always fun. Despite his strong campaigning Omega’s were still expected to uphold a certain standard.. Tony was the exact opposite. He was loud-mouthed, opinionated, smart and not afraid to show it, and very independent. And all that while he was living with examples of the perfect Alphas. Natasha, Steve, Bucky, even the Hulk were the exact mix of chivalrous and protective while still respecting Tony’s boundaries. Of course they made mistakes, but they were learning, and trying. They were doing good.

And Tony was also trying. He was trying to not play the role of the “genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” that he had adopted when he was in his young teens. He was trying to show his team how much he cared for him. He was trying to lower his defences. Tony knew he was failing. But at least he was trying.

One way he was trying was by attending the team’s dinner nights as much as possible. Sometimes Jarvis had to remind him or Steve had to physically drag him out of the lab. But it went well. He liked cooking for the team. Most people thought he couldn’t cook, because, well, he was Tony Stark. But Ana taught him everything there was to know about the Hungarian kitchen, and he loved to watch his mother cook on the rare days she did. Eventually she got tired of his questions and just taught him everything there was to know about the great Italian kitchen.

“Oh my God Tony what is this?!” Clint exclaimed. “It’s delicious! It’s God’s food. Should we eat this Thor? Your father is not gonna strike us, is he?”

“Silly human,” Thor exclaimed. “My father wouldn’t strike you. He would send someone to do it.” The fact that Thor had a serene smile on his face was probably a very bad sign. Clint looked appalled, he looked down-right offended.

“What do you mean, he wouldn’t strike me himself?! I am an Avenger! One of the earth’s mightiest heroes. If I deserve striking the supreme God of the Gods will strike me.” As he said that he flailed his arms wildly, making a glob of the –honestly delicious- food fall directly into Natasha’s lap.

Natasha just glared, but as she was reaching for Clint, Tony simply produced a handkerchief and wiped of the soup off of Natasha’s lap. She shot him a grateful smile and something in his heart bloomed.

“Now, now children, be nice. Mommy worked really hard on this. So be civilised,” at this point Tony fixed Clint with a hard stare, ”and eat.”

Clint batted his eyelashes and tried to look innocent. “Yes, Mommy.”

Everyone at the table collectively shuddered.

“Hey Tony, are you busy?” One thing Tony liked about his teammates was that they tried really hard to respect his boundaries. They always asked before entering his space, if it were his lab or to get a hug, it didn’t matter.

Tony turned around and saw Bucky and Steve hovering around the doorway, before he went back to tinkering with a new update for the Starkpad.

“Sure, come in, what can I do for you, Capiscle, Buckaroo? The arm is not acting up again, is it? I swear to God Bucky with everything you put that arm through I ought to put it out of its misery.” In pure Tony fashion he sprung from one thing to the next, “Jar-jar, can you zoom into this piece for me real quick. There seems to be a hitch in the cable. Talk to me baby, what has mommy done wrong. Haven’t I solidified you right?”

“You should really stop calling yourself Mommy, doll. I really don’t wanna kink shame you.”

At this Tony turned around and focused all his attention on the two Alpha’s. He raised a brow, “Kink shaming? Someone is using the StarkPad I’ve given him. I’m proud of you, babe.”

“Really? And what’s my reward? I think I deserve a reward. Positive reinforcement and everything.”

“Depends, what do you want? A sticker? A cookie?”

“I was thinking in a whole different direction, darlin’”. Bucky licked his lips and Tony’s heart pretty much stopped. He should probably be scared that the Arc Reactor isn’t working well, but really, it would be Bucky’s fault if he fell down right now. Death by sexual attraction is a thing, you know. Luckily he was saved from answering that with a possibly embarrassing squeak by Steve, who pushed his elbow into Bucky’s ribs.

Bucky scowled as he rubbed the sore spot.

“What he meant was, do you have a moment to talk?” Steve said, glaring at Bucky.

“For you, always Sugarcube,” Tony turned around as he batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly a few times. “What did you guys want?”

“We,- Uh, we just kinda,” the confident Steve suddenly disappeared, and a redness appeared on his cheeks.

“Seventy years in the ice, and he still got no game,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “We actually wanted to give you something. Steve made it, he thought you’d like it.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

Steve smiled that sweet, innocent little smile of his that always reminded Bucky of the skinny kid from Brooklyn.

“Yeah, I hope you like it. We were actually wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with us, and… uh, it would be a real honour if you would wear these…” Tony looked down at the box that Steve thrust towards him and he gasped as he saw the wooden cufflinks. Tony honestly was flabbergasted. Sure, Steve, Bucky and he flirted a lot, but he honestly they were just playing. Nothing serious, just a little bit of fun with the one person in the tower they knew they could have exactly that. Nothing serious.

Tony was used to being nothing serious, so he didn’t mind being the plaything of a happy couple. He actually liked being the object of their attention. Even though he knew it was nothing serious, they did make him feel special. Every time Bucky made cookies and only shared them with Steve and him and every time Steve came down to drag him to a team movie night, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Of course he had to drown those in alcohol as soon as the moment past, to kill those treacherous beasts. But it was good.

“Listen doll,”bucky interrupted the silence that he hadn’t noticed, because of his inner ramblings, “if you… don’t want to. That’s alright. We won’t hold it against you. Or be mad. You can just say no.”

Tony didn’t even hesitate when he said, “I know.” Because he did know. He knew that if he said no, that would be the end of it. They wouldn’t pressure him, nor would they make him feel like he was in the wrong for rejecting them. They would just let him be. He could see it on their faces, it was a mix of hope, resignation and…fondness. If Tony wasn’t a genius, he would doubt his own assessment. But he was. A genius that is.

He was one hundred percent sure that he saw fondness on both their eyes.

They were both fidgeting by now, the hope on their face slowly diminishing, and Tony could feel his heart breaking.

“Okay. Sure. I could go eat with you. But I want Polish food. And roses.” The smile that split Steve’s face looked like it hurt. Bucky was a little less exuberant, but the smile that tugged at his lips made Tony’s world light up.

“Great! Does Saturday suit you? Around 7?”

Tony couldn’t hold back his own smile at Steve’s earnest enthusiasm. “Yeah, sure, Saturday’s fine.”

Both men walked towards Tony and placed a chaste kiss on both his cheeks. Tony most definitely didn’t blush. And JARVIS most definitely didn’t have photos. No change.

Two hours later, while Tony was busy working on the Mark 42, a routine maintenance check, his eyes fell on the box with the cufflinks. And if he sighed dreamily and a smile practically split his lips. Well then, nobody but his bots needed to know.

The date was perfect, and luckily, after the date nothing changed. Cap didn’t bench him on dangerous missions, Bucky still tinkered with him on cars. He was still nagged by both of them to “get some goddamn sleep Tony.” So everything was the same. Well, almost everything was the same. Since they asked him out, random gifts started appearing in his kitchen, his lab, even his bedroom. Leather bracelets, silver necklaces and rings. Even a belly ring. How they know he had his belly pierced in another period of his life still remained a mystery to him. Tony had no doubt about who they came from. He thought that only made him love them more. They were beautiful, but sophisticated, things that Tony would’ve chosen himself.

It took a few weeks of dates, a closet full of of gifts and a lot of -decreasingly less stealthy- hints from the team for Tony to understand what was happening. To be fair, “they lived in the goddamn twenty-first century here guys”, and the practices of the Brooklyn boys were pretty much foreign now. So when a frustrated Natasha -and wasn’t that a sight to see- finally yelled the truth in his face, he was flabbergasted.

Tony could believe the Brooklyn buys were fucking courting him. Asking if they could mark them. The old-fashioned way. Damn.

The next day while they were lounging on the couch, just cuddling and watching some mindless tv, Tony took their hands.

“You could’ve asked guys. I’m not good at this stuff. I thought this was…” he trailed off.

“You thought this was just about sex,” Bucky said, and Tony just nodded.

“But…now I know. Are you sure? I’m not really made out of top-Omega stuff. You know that.”

Steve turned Tony’s head to him and kissed him, rough and promising. “We know. You’re made out of top-Tony stuff. Much smarter, much sexier.” Tony smiled and stood up. He walked to the door of his -no their bedroom. After he had shed his shirt, he looked to the guys still sitting on the couch.

“Are you guys coming? I’m wearing your newest gift.” Even for supersoldiers the speed with which they stood should be impossible. Bucky fistbumped the air as he walked to Tony. He knew the pearl beads would be an awesome idea. Suck it Steve.


End file.
